Oggy Mega Crasherz
Oggy Mega Crasherz started on March 16, 2012 and is ongoing. Season 2 started on March 13, 2013 whilst Season 3 started on March 14, 2014. Season 4 began on 15 March 2015 Season 1 Season 2 (2013-2014) Season 3 Plasma Confusion: Oggy, through no fault of anyone else or himself, ends up captured by Team Plasma, who are confused about him being a human-cat. NOTE: This episode is the first to include Team Plasma, who appear sparingly afterward. Happy Ending For: Foop, Team Plasma, and the cockroaches. Foopland: Foop turns Fairy Land into Foop Land, and Wanda tries to change it back. Happy Ending For: Wanda, Oggy and the cockroaches. Skybounce: Oggy tries to go trampolining, but it is sabotaged by the cockroaches. Happy Ending For: Oggy, Jack and Wanda. One Night At Oggy's Sister Location: The animatronics come back over FNAFSL and FNAF World, but at Jack's house, and FNAF4 is negated out of existence due to being called "The Final Chapter" Happy Ending For: Animatronics. Reunion: Cosmo returns, and everybody freaks out because, well, he's Cosmo. Happy Ending For: Cosmo. Angry Overwatch Players Association: Oggy makes the Angry Overwatch Players Association very angry by saying Overwatch is 0/10, so they come to flatten his house. Happy Ending For: Angry Overwatch Players Association It's a Hard Life: The cockroaches try to build a portal to Fairy World, but it malfunctions and everyone ends up in Dimension 20071010-90181DD, or, as it is more commonly known, the universe of fear. Part 1 of the Confusion Trilogy. Happy Ending For: Oggy. This Show Has Become Delurious and Stupid: Oggy complains that he is put into such ridiculous situations (crossing him with Pokemon etc) that the universe needs a reboot. Fortuanely, it happens. Unfortunately, the house explodes because Sinnoh lands on it. Happy Ending For: Sinnoh. ReBoOt: The first reboot occurs. This episode is nothing but randomness, with people killed in 921,675 ways during the episode. Arc001: The Oggy Saga ep.1: Inter-reboot, they try to start Arc001, but DawnNOTPOKEMON interferes with Squidward, so everything goes to hell again. Happy Ending For: ??? everyone died ReBoOt: The Second One: The second reboot. Everyone who survived Reboot No.1 survives this. Unova Dawning: The last episode featuring Oggy, N starts threatening to bomb Unova, so Oggy and DawnPOKEMON set out to stop him. Oggy gets merged with Ash and becomes Sasuke in this episode. Characters Oggy: The main character. One of the few to have appeared in every episode. Survived the Reboot. Jack: Oggy's brother. Survived the Reboot. Monica: Jack's love interest. Survived the Reboot. Olivia: Oggy's love interest. Survived the Reboot. Phineas: Accidentally brought over due to the cockroaches messing about with dimensions. Survived the Reboot. Ferb: Phineas's brother. Survived the Reboot. Shameo: Survived the Reboot...just. Cosmo: Survived the Reboot...just. Wanda: Survived the Reboot...just. Team Plasma Marky: Survived the Reboot. Joey: Survived the Reboot and head of the cockroaches. Deedee: Survived the Reboot. Foop: Survived the Reboot...just. Poof: Survived the Reboot...just. Sonic/Super Sonic Blaze/Burning Blaze Buried Alive Bluey Gru Squidward Timmy Unknown Chinese Authorities GoAnimate users''Killed in 2,391 ways during the Reboot. ''Felix FNAF animatronics Candace Jeremy Isabella: Appeared past the Reboot: The Second One. NEO Soto N'' ''Unnamed Regular Show characters Angry Overwatch Players Association Trivia Oggy has a 7,277 sq ft. house. He drove a 1972 Beetle until the episode "Taxi Driver" where he is shown to drive a 2000 Vauxhall Corsa. In Unity, when Phineas skateboards down the stairs, you can see the Phineas and Ferb theme song play in the background and on the TV From S02E33, he lives in a high-rise building. Starting with S03E01, with the new characters, the show shifts to a anime style. The Reboot in S03E09, intended to make a proper storyline with arcs and simplify the show, just made everything worse. The Reboot: The Second One, in S03E11, did the Reboot's original idea. All characters that survived the first survived the seocnd. Unova Dawning effectively turned it into a Pokemon series. Category:Fan Seasons